


Book of the Lost

by IzzyWritesSometimes



Category: Kingdom Hearts, khux
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original story within fandom, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyWritesSometimes/pseuds/IzzyWritesSometimes
Summary: Worlds taken by sorrow and darkness, friends and enemies alike scattered, a mysterious key and a case of children going missing...The more ex-Radiant Garden Guard Lorena, and her three assistants, looks into the mysteries surrounding the cluster of worlds in the universe, the disappearing stars and the rumour of children going missing. The more she questions, the more she's lead to wonder; is there a larger force at work, or are all these events a simple coincidence?





	Book of the Lost

The girl could feel cold sweat dribbling down her forehead, down her cheek, before moving in what felt like double the time it should have to drip to the floor. Well, if you could call it that anyway. She could smell nothing but the bitter, grotesque aroma of the abyss she’d been trapped in for the past few hours, which to her, felt like years.

There was nothing. Not a soul to hear her scream out, not a place to hide in. Only the pitch-black pit which she fell forever within. Again, and again. Deeper and deeper.

It never ended.

The same cycle continued forever; the girl was trapped in a whirlpool of despair. Replaying her grief over and over, forever.

She huddled over, trying to at least use herself as a form of comfort in this dark hole, but it was pointless. The boundless abyss seemed to take away even the warmth from her own body. All she could feel was cold sweat, her icy breath, goose bumps running all over her body and... the shiver in her spine, telling her that something even more terrifying was drawing near.

“_____”

There.

“_____!”

Closer and closer, _something _was watching. _Something_ was murmuring in her ear. _Something _was lurking ever closer with each chilled breath she took.

“**______!!_**”

Her breathing began to shudder and her body tremble. It was here. She could feel it, like something was crawling up her back. She gasped as she tightened the ball she’d been curled up in, pleading for _it_ to go away in its own.

But-

That wasn’t an option. For _it_ was already right before her, facing her just a mere finger length away from her eyes.

“**_Nice to meet you again._**”

The wispy voice echoed in her mind as she looked at _it._ Clearly now, even in this darkness she could see it. It was strange... A shadow. Even darker than its surroundings. It defied common sense. Yet, someone’s shadow lurked over her head, getting even closer and closer...

** **

_It grew closer,_

_And closer,_

_Closer still..._

The shadow continued to move towards her until the two were touching, but it didn’t stop—

“Go away! Stop...! Stopitstopitstopitstopit!!” She screamed in the empty pit, but no one would hear her, no one would save her. “**_N O_** **_!_**”

And so, the shadow continued to move, until she could no longer see it.

** _Together again..._ **

The girl gasped and tried to run but her body wouldn’t move. No, not just could she not run, her entire body wouldn’t obey her. She screamed but nothing came out.  
  
It came closer and closer before-  
  
The child's mind went blank, and nothing else seemed to matter...

**Author's Note:**

> I have a pretty big story I've been planning for quite some time involving my own characters, theories on lore and other canon characters, and just having fun writing a "what if" scenario in the Kingdom Hearts Universe. More to come, I hope you all enjoy and have as much fun on this ride as I do writing this. For now, I hope you like the prologue.


End file.
